The Reckoning
by These Lovely Books
Summary: What happens after the awakening.. the rating is for rape, violence, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my first fanfic. Hope you like. Please review. Ps… I don't own anything and yes I know its short but with school and everything I just didn't have time and im writing another fanfic for maximum ride so yeah…

Andrew led us to our room in the safe house. My room was at the very end of the hallway. I was really tired that I should have had fell asleep as soon as I was in my room. But, it turns out that I couldn't fall asleep. I don't know what it was, but I broke down crying in the middle of the night. I think all the thoughts of Edison Group, Aunt Lauren, Liam and Roman.

Edison Group was out and about trying to kill us and we were locked up in this so called safe house with other supernaturals that we didn't even know. What if some of them weren't really ex- Edison, what if they were always in contact with the Group? Would they come busting in any minute or will they know our plan and try to take advantage of that? And what about Aunt Lauren was she dead or was she still working for the group? What if that ghost I saw really was Aunt Lauren? It would really be my fault that she died. And last but not least of my problems, Liam and Ramon. Would they look for us? Will they find us? If they do what will they do?

As I was thinking there was a knock at my door, "Chloe, are you alright? Can I come in?" It was Derek. Of course he came. He probably heard me crying.

"Yeah, you can come in."

"I heard you crying and…"

I tried to calm down. To stop the tears that was flowing down my face. But, instead I broke down. Derek came over and sat on my bed, wrapping his arms around me. This was unusual for Derek. He shies away from contact with people if possible. So, to say he was holding me and saying it was going to be alright was not Derek-y.

"What's wrong, Chloe? Is there a ghost?" Derek asked me. I couldn't answer, I just shook my head.

"J-j-just thinking, and it g-got to m-m-me." I tried to say this without stuttering. But, with me, that was not happening.

"Do you want to talk about it or…?" He let the sentence run on into a question, leaving it for me to decide.

"Just h-hold me?"

"That I can do." He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder while he was holding me.

I don't know how long I cried like that, but I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I hope you like it.**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that it was bright and sunny out.

The next thing I notice was that Derek was in bed with me.

I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.

Derek started to stir next to me, so I decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Good morning Chloe." Derek whispered to me. I didn't answer.

I could now feel his breath on my cheek.

Then I felt him lean down and kiss me lightly on my cheek.

Oh, my gosh.

I cannot believe this.

I knew I had feelings for Derek for a while now.

When I realized this I still didn't show it.

But now that Derek kissed me, I'm not so sure I should keep it to myself.

I waited for Derek to leave to the bathroom in the room.

When he did, I sat up.

I thought about what I should do or say to him.

I thought about it over and over in my head.

Then the door to the bathroom opened.

I jumped up and ran over to him.

I gave him a huge hug.

A hug that was like there was no tomorrow.

"'Morning Derek." I whispered into his ear.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek like he did to me.

He hesitated at first, but then returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too." He chuckled.

I gave him one last squeeze and faced him.

"You know, there was one thing I always wanted to do." I said to Derek in a sexy voice.

I really don't know what brought my confidence up like this, but I did it anyway.

I could see him gulp and say, "And what's that?"

"This." I stood on the tips of my toes and brought my lips up to his.

I stopped a centimeter from his and waited to see if he would close the distance from our lips.

And the surprising thing is he closed that distance.

And we kissed.

Wow. We kissed.

I could see sparks and flairs on the back of my eye lids.

A tingling sensation sparked form the crown of my head to the tip of my toes.

We broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Derek blew out.

"Yeah."

………………………….

After that kiss, Derek and I went downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone was awake and around the breakfast table.

Everyone meaning the other supernatural's that stayed at the safe house.

"Morning Chloe, Derek. Help your selves to breakfast." Andrew motioned to the pans of bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the island in the kitchen.

I leaned up and whispered in Derek's ear, "Let's go eat outside. And take a walk in the woods."

Derek nodded.

We piled our plates with food and went outside.

Just as we were leaving, Simon spoke up. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to go eat outside. For some fresh air, you know." Derek answered.

"Oh, then I'll go with you." Simon started to get up.

I interrupted him. "No, no it's okay. I just wanted to talk to Derek about something."

"Oh, okay." Simon sounded disappointed.

I ignored him and continued to go outside.

I walked toward the bench on the porch in the back yard.

Derek suddenly stopped me, "Let's go eat in the woods. It's quieter there."

"Okay, sure." I nodded.

We walked to toward the woods for about half a mile and stopped near a creek and a big boulder.

Derek climbed the boulder and reached down to bring me up on top of it.

While Derek brought me up half way, he stopped suddenly.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked.

He shook himself out of the trance, "I just thought I smelled…. never mi-"

Again he stopped but this time he dropped me down on the ground and said, "Run."

I didn't get it. What's wrong with him? What's happening?

He saw the question on my face, "Liam and Roman."

Those two words sent chills down my spine.

Those two words stopped me frozen in place.

Only for a second did they freeze me in place, a second later I was off.

Running in the opposite direction, I could also hear Derek running not far behind me.

But I was stopped by someone tackling me from the right.

"Miss me babe?" Oh, my god. I immediately knew that this was Liam.

I started thrashing and screaming. "Derek!"

I heard a grunt and a roar.

It sounded like Roman and Derek were fighting.

I tried to kick Liam but my kicks never connected with anything.

Something smacked me in the back of my head.

Before everything went black, I heard a roar of a "NO!" and I knew this was Derek.

* * *

**A/N: again, review please. I will update as soon as possible but with school and everything, idk. I will probably update every week end but that is not a guarantee.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but I'm running a little late on the updates. And I have one important piece of info you guys might want to know.

I'M CHANGING THE RATING TO M.

This is just a safety precaution. There's going to be some rape and what not so sorry but if you don't want to read this anymore its fine with me.

I'm almost done with the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took a while. Just if you don't know THIS IS NOW RATED M.

CPOV:

I woke up in a place that looked like a hotel room.

The place had no windows, just a door.

There was a TV, two beds, and another door that lead to a bathroom.

I was lying on one of the beds; feeling like my head was going to split in half.

I was just laying there when the door opened.

Liam and Roman walked in.

They saw that I was awake.

Liam started to speak, "Well, well, well, it looks like our sleeping beauty is awake."

Ramon smirked. "What should we do with her now?"

At that moment my stomach growled.

They both chuckled.

"It looks like we should feed our little beauty, don't you think?" Liam said.

"Well then, we will go get you some food. You stay right here and don't even think about escaping. There's no way you can anyway." Ramon stated.

They walked toward the door and made their way out.

That's when everything started to process in my head.

I was stuck here, alone and afraid.

Was I ever going to get out?

I can't just wait for Derek to come and save me all the time. I have to come up with a plan.

Come on Chloe what's something you can do that can save you?

I was thinking for about five minutes when the light bulb flashed.

I can call Liz and tell her to go seek out Derek at the safe house.

Why didn't I think of it before?

I started out by setting my powers at low and called her.

When that didn't work I worked it up a notch.

I was calling her for about ten minutes when I heard her.

"Chloe? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Okay Liz, I don't have much time, they're going to be here soon. So long story short: I got kidnapped by two werewolves. But I have a plan and you need to help me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I would, now tell me what it is." Liz demanded.

"Okay, so you need to go find Derek at the safe house and somehow let him know where I am." I told her.

"Got it, I'll get there as soon as I can."

With that she disappeared.

Five minutes of thinking, Liam and Ramon came back with burgers and fries.

I nibble on the burger and fries while Liam and Ramon work up a conversation.

I was wondering when or if Derek would ever get here. Or if he ever would.

LPOV:

I was trying to find the safe house Chloe was talking about, but it wasn't easy.

At first I tried to just roam around and see if I could find it, but that didn't happen.

Then I tried to tune into Tori, Derek, or Simon, to see if I could feel their presence.

After ten minutes of trying, I could feel the slight sense of all of them.

But was so acute that I had to concentrate on it.

I made it there in thirty minutes, and found Derek writing on something.

"Perfect," I thought.

I grabbed the pen and started scribbling words on it.

_Derek, its Liz, Chloe sent me. _

_She wanted me to tell you where she is._

Then I told him and drew out a map.

He didn't say a word, grabbed the map, and ran out the door shouting for Simon and Andrew.

DPOV:

I grabbed the map and ran out the door.

I was so thankful right now.

Simon, Andrew, and Tori meet me at the bottom of the stair case.

"Liz just gave me this map. It's the location Chloe's in. We have to go find her, now."

"Derek, don't be so rash. We should come up with a plan first." Andrew said.

"So you're telling me that we should sit here wasting our time planning when, at this very moment, Chloe could be so close to dead that if we don't leave now she could be."

"Well, we need a plan before we do anything that can endanger us."

"Endanger _us_? What about Chloe? Isn't she endangered enough to go now?"

He didn't answer.

"Well if you want a plan so bad we can make a plan while were driving there."

"Fine"

We made our way to the car.

Andrew was driving I was sitting next to him and Simon and Tori sat in the back.

"The plan is to go in and get Chloe out. We get Chloe out as fast as possible. Simon you can do that. Tori and Andrew just stand back and have my back. If I lose control of them and they get away, you guys get him. Okay?" I stated this in one breath.

They all agreed with me and we made our way.

I'm on my way Chloe, don't worry. I thought warily.

CPOV:

It was about thirty minutes since Liz left, and I finished my food.

They handcuffed me to the bed once I finished eating.

They left me like that for a while before they came back.

"We have very special plans for you darling." Liam said.

I shuddered at the double meaning of his words.

"Ramon, you should leave and let me have her first."

Without a word Ramon left.

Liam came sauntering over to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, what should we do first? Oh, we must get those clothes off of you." He howled.

Oh, how I wished he would get here soon. (a/n: sound 1800s doesn't it. sorry been reading stuff like that so yeah.)

He got a knife out to cut my clothes off so he wouldn't have to take the handcuffs off.

Soon my shirt and pants are cut off leaving just my thong and bra.

"Oh, a thong I see. I never saw you as that kind of person, but if it was for your mate, then I can see why." He grins widely.

"Now, let's get started."

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long, but I was going to continue but I just ended the chapter here. So review even if you don't like it and review if you do. :) this chapter might not make a lot of sense maybe. This is because I have been writing this in a series of days for about three weeks. And I don't feel like reading it over so….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfic so far. **

CPOV:

I lay there now fully nude, with Liam looming over me.

Both my wrists tied together then tied again to the head board.

My ankles were tied individually to the two legs on the bed, so my legs were spread apart.

All I could think about was what was going to happen to me next.

I was shaking all over, had cuts and bruises all over, and, most of all, I was scared.

"Just relax now, sweetie." Liam said.

He brought his mouth down to mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I tried to fight it but it was hard.

I bit down on his tongue to force it out but regretted it the instant he slapped me.

"Now, this can be hard or this can be easy."

Of course I wanted this to be easy but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

I started struggling against my restrains.

I could feel them coming loose.

I kept on tugging on them, that is, until I got backhanded by Liam.

I devised a way to get these restraints loose while pretending to relax just slightly.

"That's right, just relax. Relax." Liam said this as he felt me relax under him.

I saw him get rid of his clothes one by one.

He was nude in under ten seconds flat.

Then he brought his mouth back on mine.

That's when I really started panicking.

This is not how I imagined losing my virginity.

I wanted it to be with someone special, someone I cared about, someone like Derek.

This was not happening, this was _so_ not happening.

But at that exact moment, I knew it was happening because there was this excruciating pain in between my legs.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Aww, look at that. Looks like your mate didn't have a chance to take you. Sorry about that darling." With that, he licked my tears away.

From that point on I didn't want to hear anything or feel anything so I blocked everything out.

Instead, I thought about Derek.

Derek and his mesmerizing green eyes that makes you fall for him.

I was wondering if or when he was coming.

I just hope he comes before anything serious happens.

My thoughts were worries after worries.

Then my thoughts were pierced by a sharp pain from my elbow.

I noticed that Liam had left and Ramon was in his place.

The only difference between him and Liam was that he was fully dressed and held a knife.

The knife was what the pain was from.

It looked like Roman was the one for torture.

I would have had liked to block this out too, but the pain was to excruciating.

He was cutting me everywhere.

My arms, legs, chest, back, and even my face.

By the time he got to my chest I blacked out.

But not before I heard a low growling coming from the front of the room.

A growling that sounded really familiar.

**A/N: sorry this is short but I didn't have any time to write more. School is getting busier. :( **


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

I stood there, frozen in place as I saw Chloe laying there.

She looked so pale and fragile.

Seeing her so lifeless made me growl in outrage.

How could someone do something so cruel to someone so… so… I don't know…. Positive, wonderful, and powerless.

They crossed the line this time.

They were going to pay.

I am going to kill these bastards.

As Roman (A/N: or is it Ramon? IDK review and let me know.) turned around I charged right at him.

I noticed that Chloe wasn't moving.

The only way to tell that she was alive was the faint motion of her chest that told me she was breathing.

As I was charging towards Roman I growled to Simon to tell him to take Chloe to the car.

I tackled Roman down and started punching him everywhere I could.

I will not go into detail, but let's just say that sooner or later Roman was barely breathing.

I wouldn't kill him, I told myself, because Chloe would say that that was unlike me, that I'm not a monster.

So I left him there and I would have had done the same with Liam except I couldn't find him.

Everyone else was in the car waiting for me so we left as soon as we could. (**A/N: I KNOW THAT TORI SHOULD BE IN THE ROOM, BUT SHE LEFT AS SOON AS SHE SAW DEREK HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL. JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING.)**

* * *

**I know that this one was short and maybe a little confusing, but I have so much to deal with. And I kind of sort of have writers block. Can people that can't write good stories even have writers block? So yeah, sorry about that, just read and review. Hope you like and I promise that the next one will be longer and if you have any ideas or suggestions or questions just pm me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such the late update. Enjoy :)**

* * *

DPOV

After an eternity of waiting to get to the house, I could finally see it in the horizon.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I was watching Chloe slowly losing her life.

When the car came to a screeching halt, I jumped out of the car, carrying Chloe with me bridal style.

I plowed through the door and laid Chloe on the kitchen table.

"Simon, get some warm water and a couple of towels. Tori get the first aid kit. Andrew, come and help me or get help." I commanded all of them.

Chloe was in the nude, but I didn't care, she was on the verge of death.

When Simon came back into the room Andrew and I got to work.

We cleaned the blood off her body so it would be easier to assess the damage.

Once we were done cleaning her off, I saw, to my dismay that Chloe was in a worse shape than I had imagined.

There were cuts all over her body.

Some of them were so deep that you could see her muscles and some of them were just cuts.

And truth be told, I panicked.

But I didn't show it.

Calmly I said, "Andrew, can you stitch her up? And Tori, can you- can you, I don't know, check her in places?"

I got to work – I wiped her face and hands again.

Simon left the room.

He never was the one for blood, so I understood.

"Everything's fine in other places," Tori said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

As Andrew stitched her up, I grabbed her hand, closed my eyes, and prayed.

I really was never the one to pray – never actually having any god to believe in.

But that didn't matter now.

I prayed for Chloe with all I had.

I prayed to every god that existed.

"Okay Derek, I'm done stitching her up. You should move her to her room." Andrew told me.

"Okay."

So I picked Chloe up as carefully as I could and went upstairs to her room.

Tori opened the door for me and asked me, "Are you going to stay with her?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

No way was I leaving Chloe alone in her condition.

What if she woke up without anyone here?

What if there was a ghost that was harassing her?

It was out of the question to leave her here after all that has happened.

So I decided that I would stay by her side until she woke up.

Weather that be today or next month – I didn't care.

I was staying right here and no one could say anything to me.

"Okay, then I'll sleep in some other room. And Derek, it's going to be okay." Tori reassured me.

I never knew that she was the one for reassurance, but it helped.

"Thanks Tori," I said.

I laid Chloe on her bed and got her in a loose shirt and shorts.

I laid my head on her hand and was waiting until she woke up.

**

* * *

**

I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially burning.. , Fanpire4000, not-so-innocent011. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews for every chapter I updated. That really helps me write most of the time. Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know…. its been sooo long…. this is not a new chapter btw, sooo sorry for not updating. im working on the next chapter and its going to be awesome. I really hope you guys will like it. all the reviews im getting makes me want to write more and more. I just thought that I should let my awesome reviewers know that im not dead lol and im still here writing the story. ive just been so busy. but that's just an excuse. ;) well im going to continue writing the next chapter before u guys kill me….. be patient for good will come lol sneak peak right here….

DPOV:

It's been three whole days and Chloe still hasn't woken up. She's just there sleeping, breathing, and not moving. I know she's alright. I can just feel it, you know that gut feeling you have.

short little preview :)


	9. Chapter 9

**This is very important so read it please. **So, hey guys. Yeah, I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated :( And I'm really sorry. I've just been so busy with all this school work because this is the most important year for me. I don't even have time to read any books. Well so hears to continue with the AN. I'm also sorry to say that this is not an update but this is important for you guys to read. I have decided that I am deleting all my stories till I have all of the stories written down. Don't worry; the story plot is going to be the same. I just want to have the full story so I can promise updates and what not :) Sorry guys and I hope you guys will add me to your author alerts so you know when I upload my stories. Well, thank you guys for everything and I plan on being done with The Reckoning by summer and The Way Faith Plays and True Love done by winter :D Again, I thank you guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys! Yes, I know, it's been forever. But I can now say that I am done with my re-do of my Darkest Power series :D but remember it's a completely different plot than the first one. It's called Unknown Legends and there is a total of twenty one chapters (epilogue included). It's uploaded already so feel free to go and read it… I will try to upload a chapter every two weeks starting next week. So please continue to read c:

Here's the summery:

When they have finally escaped from the Edison Group everything seems fine. Well, that is until they find some others who seem to have an interest in them. Are they friends or foes? Lives change drastically, friends doubt each other, and their relationships will be tested. Will they survive the tension or will all fail?


End file.
